minecraftplanetearthfandomcom-20200213-history
Abbasid Caliphate
The Abbasid Caliphate 'was a constitutional monarchy that existed for a month. Its capital was [[Basra|'Basra]]. It was ruled by ''Caliph Aero'', with support from ''Alezeem Piccolo'', and Governor Bravo, ''who would later take soverignity of the Caliphate and form Anetalia The Caliphate was a member of the United Nations, and hosted the General Assembly of the United Nations. On 12 April 2015, a meeting was held, and Bravo was given leadership of the Caliphate. It was rechristened "Anetalia", and the time of the Caliphate came to a close. Symbols The nation had an official flag. It is the green-colored symbol of Islam, with a torch signifying life, liberty, and justice, with a green backdrop. History It was created by [[Flyingaero119|''Flyingaero119]] and ''TheCarlagas'' in the Arabian Peninsula, on the eastern part of real-life Iraq. On Tuesday, March 24th, 2015, the first Abbasid colony, called [[Turin|'Turin']], was established by Bravo8675309 ''and ''akanati. Two days later, on Thursday, March 26th, after being reviewed by two members of the council, Governor (then Viceroy)'' Bravo and ''Alezeem Piccolo, the Abbasid Constitution was signed and made official. On 28 March 2015, the city of Machu Picchu was diplomatically annexed by the Caliphate, but was kicked promptly after due to problems with SpideyBren2000, and his actions with brandonross and the United Nations. On 12 April 2015, power was given from the Caliph, over to member of the Advisory Council Governor Bravo, who was later retitled Bravo vi Anetalia. TheCarlagas.png Bravo8675309.png Towns (as of 12 April 2015) * Basra * Turin * Lagos Expansion Policies On the map provided to the right, you can see that the dark-green area is where the Caliphate oince laid claims to, and was considered their "homeland". If new cities were to be founded, the Advisory Council, in Basra, had deemed the areas in light green suitable areas for expansion/colonization. Yellow-colored areas may be favorable, but the Caliph had more right to deny this due to distance from capital, or topographic reasons. Orange-colored areas signified places the Caliphate didn't want you to settle, and, except under special circumstances, one would not end up settling there. The color red is closed to Caliphate expansion, and the Advisory Council really did not want settlers asking for any of that land, and would not have issue charters to people seeking said land. The Constitution The Abbasid Caliphate has a constitution, as you may have read above, and it was primarily a set of rules the Council and Caliph had to follow, which also doubled as a rulebook. Some topics covered in it include, but are not limited to, the rights of the citizens, the terms of exile, wartime and military practices, colonization, and the list goes on. There were ideas Aero had to amend the Constitution, but were scrapped after the transition of power. The Constitution, only applying to the Abbasid Caliphate, has not been referenced under the sovereignty of Anetalian government. Town Gallery TurinScreenshot.png BasraScreenshot.png Turin.png|The International Court of Justice Category:Nations Category:Disappeared Nations Category:Second Era